emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8388 (7th February 2019)
Plot Leyla finds a barely conscious Maya and calls for an ambulance. Manpreet thanks Jai for not telling Rishi about her shopping addiction. Jai doesn't believe Manpreet really understands her addiction so decides to take her to a support group. David tells Eric that he really loves Maya and feels like he's in a proper grown up relationship that could last. At that moment, David receives a call from Leyla and rushes to the hospital. Cain admits to DS Sanders and DC Meaden that he did see Joe on the day he disappeared. He reveals Graham was there too and states they both watched Joe walk away. The detectives end the interview to see if Graham will corroborate Cain's story. David arrives at the hospital to the news that Maya is undergoing tests to make sure she hasn't sustained a brain injury. Back in the village, Jacob is distressed to learn Maya has had an accident and rushes straight to the hospital. At the farm, Moira and Charity discuss Cain's arrest. When Moira heads upstairs to feed Isaac, her phone rings so Charity answers it. Cain orders Charity to go to Home Farm to get his story straight with Graham and quickly, otherwise he's going down for murder. As Jacob arrives at the hospital, he listens to Maya's voicemail. He blames himself for Maya's fall and tells David, Leyla and Eric that they need to know he's sorry then walks off. Jai tries to persuade Manpreet to attend a support meeting but Manpreet refuses to talk about her problems to a room of people who could well be her patients. DC Meaden arrives at Home Farm and asks Graham to go over his movements on the day Joe was last seen. Leyla wonders what Jacob was talking about before. Jacob goes to explain when the doctor appears and informs them that Maya has sustained a sprained ankle and has concussion. After DC Meaden leaves Home Farm, Charity tells Graham that was quite the performance he put on. David insists Maya moves into Farrers Barn whilst she recuperates. Jai and Manpreet return from the shopper's support meeting. Manpreet was surprised to see another doctor there. Jai tells Manpreet it may seem weird at first, but attending the meetings will become the most real things she does all week. Jacob pops into Maya's hospital room and tells her he never meant to upset her. Maya sends David out the room so she and Jacob can talk. Jacob assures Maya he wouldn't have told anyone about their relationship - he was just mad at her. Cain returns to the farm and explains to Moira and Faith that he had to admit to seeing Joe on the day he went missing but Graham backed up his story. When Charity appears, Cain thanks her although Charity makes it clear she did it for Debbie. Maya tells Jacob it's too hard seeing him every day when she can't be close to him. Jacob states he didn't want to stop seeing her. He tells Maya he loves her and gets her to promise to never run out on him again then they hug. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough Guest cast *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *DC Meaden - Louise McNulty *Solicitor - Tony Gibbons (uncredited) *Doctor - Perveen Hussain Locations *Tug Ghyll - Hallway and Maya's bedroom *Holdgate Farm - Hallway, kitchen and living room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Hotten Police Station - Interview room 2 and corridor *Hotten General Hospital - A&E corridor, waiting area and Maya's room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Home Farm - Entrance way and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes